A land of assassins
by Princess anime18
Summary: Kino arrives in a country full of assassins who live in class districs A,B,C,D and E when going through the centre of class E she comes across a blue hair boy. I do not own assassination classroom or kino’s journey


Chapter 1-a new land

Kino a young traveler doesn't understand how she ended up in this situation, she is currently held at gun point outside the gate of a new country.

"I told you we should have turned around"whispered her motorbike Hermes.

"And I told you I want to investigate". Hissed Kino back at him

"When you two finish having your lovers tiff" shouted a black spiky hair man called Karasama who is standing in front of the gates. "What's your bissness here".

"I just want to stay here for 5 days,I need to find someone". Shouted Kino.

"Who" shouted karasama.

"The blue snake" shouted Kino

"The blue snake died 8 years ago but I can show you where his son lives" shouted karasama

The giant gates opened as Kino drives through the entrance the country before her. The main four districts A,B, C and D look like have great technology and living conditions as district E has the most poor living conditions.

"His son lives in district E just down there" said karasama in his normal dense tone.

"Thank you" said Kino politely.

District E is a very shabby place with dark alley ways and rough nabourhoods. This is where the underdogs live who fall from their respective districts. As kino pushes Hermes down the narrow streets when she sees a girly looking boy running into one of the alleys with a bunch of bullies behind him. "Come on Hermes, she might be able to help". Said Kino

"Alight, but your fixing the damages." Replied Hermes.

In the alley, The blue hair boy called Nagisa somehow got trapped in a dead end with the bullies surrounding him .

"What did I do I was only going home". Asked Nagisa . "You were on our terff again you E class scum". Shouted one of the bullies as he kicked him in the stomach

" I didn't know it was your terff". Shouted Nagisa, but it only resulted him getting a punch in the face and a throw to the wall causing him to blackout.

"What are you lot doing" shouted Kino.

"Who the hell are you" asked one of the bullies

"Just a traveler passing through" answerd Kino

"Oh really" said one of the bullies as he was ready to punch her but was stopped by Kino when she took out her gun and shot the three bullites at them. One of her bullites accidentally hit Nagisa's arm.

" oh crap, let's get out of here" shouted the bullies.

The bullies ran away leaving Nagisa alone with Kino.

"Oh great, just our luck you have to fire that gun and now we got to explain" said Hermes as Kino went towards the girly boy.

" just because Hermes, I got to stop the bleeding before she dies from blood loss" hissed Kino

On the streets karma is currently driving his moped to try and find the blue hair boy. On these days when Nagisa has work and doesn't come home on time he has to look for him, this became a everyday habit for him.

" bang"

As karma heard the gun shot he immediately went towards the sound. In the alley Kino is currently tending to nagisa's arm with a tarred up sleeve of her old jacket. When she heard someone park in the entrance and a red haired boy cane running towards her.

"Nagisa, what happened here, you boy what happened" shouted karma

"She was hit by a stray bulliet when I taking care of some bullies" said Kino

" wait, do you know that Nagisa is a guy" said karma laughing

"Wait What" squeaked Kino.

" why do you care all of a sudden" asked karma

"I'M a girl" shouted Kino blushing

Outside the alley karma carried Nagisa to his moped and set him on the seat, as Kino jumped on Hermes " what's your name traveler, my name is karma akabane and this twet is Nagisa shiota" asked karma

" my name is Kino and this is my partner Hermes" answered Kino

" alight kino follow me, I guess you need somewhere to stay" asked karma

" do you know somewhere" asked Kino

" yeah, your coming home with me". Answerd karma

My first chapter on my first fanfic


End file.
